The Queen and the Boy
by AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys
Summary: Elsa has never felt love before. But when one of the citizens of Arrendale greets her, she can't help falling for him while he does the same. Can they last since she's required to marry a king, not a peasant. And what happens when Elsa finds out one of Jackson Overland's secrets that not even his sister knows.
1. Jackson Overland

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. Reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

The queen smiled at all the young children playing in the white, powdery snow. They're are all about the same height and age. Her sister Anna comes running up to her clumsily as she almost slipped a few times.

"Elsa! Elsa! Wanna play in the snow with Kristoff, me, and the children?" She asks pointing to the kids I was looking at a bit ago. I look at her sympathetically and shake my head.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I can't. I have to do some more paperwork in a couple min-Whoa!" I shout as she suddenly grabs my arm, pulling me towards the group of kids. When I'm about to turn around and leave, Anna yanks me back causing the children's attention to fall on us.

"Queen Elsa!" They shout happily and I smile at them.

'I guess I can stay on my break a little bit longer' I think and smile at them waving.

"Hello children, how is your day so far?" I ask politely.

"Great!" They all shout happily besides one little brown haired girl. I kneel down to her height and look at her confused

"What's wrong Emma? Aren't you having fun in the snow?" I smile at her gently and she returns the smiles.

"I am, it's just my brother promised he would be here to play with me." I look at her furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Since when did you have a brother?" She smiles up at me gently

"I've always had a brother silly! He just doesn't come out of the house a lot because he's always helping Dad out." When I'm about to respond, a brown hair boy about my age comes running up to Emma.

"Sorry I was late Em, Dad wanted me to help him with something else. He looks up at me noticing my presence. When he stood up to his full hight he was about two inches taller than me. He had messy brown hair that stuck up randomly in some places, and chocolate brown eyes. I love chocolate... And scattered across his face were some cute little freckles, but they were barely visible.

He smiles at her before bowing down "Nice to meet you my Queen." He takes her hand in his and kisses her knuckles gently before pulling away. She can't help the blush that spreads across her face, but Anna sees. She smirks and nudges her sister playfully giving her the hint. That only made her blush more.

"Nice to meet you too kind sir. What is your name?"

"Jackson, your majesty" He smiles at her

"Well it was nice to meet you Jackson" She says

"You too Elsa, and I prefer Jack of Jackson please" She nods understandingly and looks at the sun starting to set.

"Well, it's getting late. We should get going, but is was nice meeting you Elsa!" He gives her one of his famous grins making her heart pound faster as he raced his sister back to their house."

"You totally like him" Anna says walking up next to her after she said goodbye to Kristoff.

I blush a lot "No I don't! Why would I fall for him! His dreamy chocolate brown eyes, and his messy cute brown hair..." I start to doze off until Anna snaps her finger in front of my face.

"You my dear sister, are in love with Jackson Overland" Anna says smirking before walking off.


	2. Abuse?

**Thanks for positive feedback. Please review/follow/favorite**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or Frozen**

* * *

Anna hasn't stopped teasing me about liking Jack for the last few days. Yes I admit it, I'm falling for someone for once. But I can't get involved in a relationship! I'm far too busy with paper work and other important things. I see the children having a snowball fight outside my window, and can't help but smile. My smile breaks out into a grin when I see Jack also playing with them. He catches my stare and turns to me smiling. I smile back and wave through the glass sighing.

_I guess I can take a little break..._

I smile and stand up from the chair and walk calmly to the front door of the castle. If I wasn't Queen, I would probably run out of here like a maniac. When I open the door, I'm pelted with a snowball to the face. When I wipe the snow off, I see all the kids pointing an accusing finger at Jack.

He laughs nervously and runs his fingers through his perfect brown hair. "Listen Elsa, I didn't mean-Oof!" He gets cut off when I throw a snowball at his face smirking. He looks at me like I have two head not expecting me to do that. After awhile, that look was replaced with his usual grin.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" He shouts and starts to throw snowballs randomly laughing. I get ready to throw one at him until one of the children accidentally run into me causing me to go falling forward onto Jack. As we both land on the ground, I notice him cringing in pain.

"Oh my gosh Jack! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I ask and lift him up. I can't help but notice all the bruises and red marks on his arms as his sleeve slips down. Not to mention him being so light too. He sees me staring and self consciously pulls it back down. I look at him confused, but shrug it off. It can't be that big of a deal.

"Yeah I'm fine. What time is it?" He asks looking around

"It's 3:00 P.M right now. Why?" His face pales and he starts running in the direction of his house.

"I'm so dead" I hear him mumble to himself before he took off.

_What's up with him?_

* * *

I was currently signing various papers, and my hand was really sore. I sigh and see that I only got through half the pile. I groan and put my forehead on my desk before lifting it up when I hear my office door open. Anna appears and looks at me nervously. Which she never was.

"Umm Elsa, Jack's in trouble."

"Why?"

"Well I just was walking around..And I was near his house so I decided that I should stop by and say hi...I heard him screaming, so I looked in the window.." She pauses and looks up at me again "His father abuses him when Emma isn't home."


	3. Sledding Gone Wrong

**Thanks for positive feedback. Please follow/favorite/review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

* * *

"What?" I ask in disbelief before laughing out loud. "Anna! That was a good one, making me think Jack really gets abused!" I continue laughing until I see her not laughing with me.

"You're not kidding are you?" She shakes her head sadly, and I abruptly stand up from my chair.

"How could I have not known! I could've helped him!"

"Elsa calm down! At least we know." She says, and motions for me to take a deep breath and I comply.

"What are we going to do? We should get some guards down there immediately before Jack gets even more hurt." I say and start pacing back in forth in front of my desk.

"Wait...Don't you think Jack's mom would stop their father from harming him?" Anna asks.

I stop abruptly and look at her "Maybe Jack's mom isn't with them anymore. Maybe-"

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, there is someone at the gates wishing to speak With you." A guard says and we both nod to each other already knowing who it is.

"Okay, we're coming out now."

* * *

"Hey Jack! How have you been?" Anna asks as soon as we get outside.

"I've been good" He says and smiles at us gently

"Hey Jack, why is your lip bleeding?" I ask pointing to the wound. He covers his mouth with his hand quickly.

"Oh it's nothing. I just ran into a tree, you know. Not looking where I'm going as usual." He laughs nervously and shrugs. Anna and I look at each other knowing what really happened.

"Oh ok, just try to be more careful. Ok?" I smile at him gently and he grins at me in return.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. And that's not what I came here for. Do you guys want to go sledding?"

I laugh at him "I don't know Jack...I have a lot of paper work to do." He pouts and puts a puppy dog face on.

"Pweaaase?" I sigh, and nod eventually

"Okay, you guys have fun. I have to help Kristoff with something." I look at her confused before she winks at me drawing a heart around Jack and I making kissey faces. This causes me to blush and push her away.

"Okay, but only for a little bit!" He nods and takes my hand causing my heart to flutter.

"So where are we going?" He smiles at me while walking to our destination.

"A little hill by my house. Me and Emma always used to go sledding down there" He says

"Used to? Why don't you go sledding there anymore?" His smile falters and his replaced with a frown.

"I've just been helping my dad out a lot so we don't have time to play anymore." He says avoiding the topic.

"Oh okay" I say sensing that he's not ready to talk about the topic yet. A small cabin comes into view, and we walk towards it. When I get close enough , I can smell the strong oder of alcohol. I wrinkle my nose up in disgust, but stop when Jack comes out from behind the house bringing out a old rickety wooden sled. It looks like it's been around since he was born, which it probably was since Jack's family is really poor I'm assuming.

"Come on slow poke! Get on the sled already!" He laughs and I snap back into reality when I see he has already set the old thing on the top of the hill. I laugh with him and sit on it.

"Okay I'm ready, can you give me a push?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Countdown started." He says in a robot voice causing me to giggle. "Five, four, three, two, one!" He pushes me gently, but with enough force to get me down the hill. I laugh the whole time and see Jack up at the top laughing also.

"Jackson Overland! Get your ass down from there!" A ruff voice says in front if me. I look in front, and see a heavy weighted man with a white t-shirt Stained with who knows what. You can smell the alcohol radiating off of him. Jack quickly comes running down the hill next to me.

"Father, it's not time for me to come back yet." Jack says worriedly

"No, I thought we talked about this! You come back when I tell you!" He slaps Jack hard across the face, but Jack doesn't even wince.

_He's so use to getting hit, it doesn't even faze him..._

I feel sadness creep up into my chest after that thought. His 'father' turns to me smiling creepily.

"And who's this pretty little lady? Oh, it's the Queen of Arrendale!" He strokes my cheek with his hand before Jack smacks it away. He turns to Jack angrily.

"What did I tell you about fighting back boy?" Jack whimpers but stands his ground.

"Don't touch her than!" This combat causes Jack to get punched in the gut and fall to the ground.

"Run!" He says with whatever voice he has left. I look at him frightened before running off to get help. I dont turn around, too scared to see what he's doing to Jack, but I can still hear Jack's screams in the distance.


	4. Is Jack Okay?

**Thanks for positive feedback. Please follow/favorite/review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

* * *

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. My head was pounding because of all the thoughts I was having.

_I should've stayed there with him! I have ice powers dammit! I could've easily defended myself!_

All my thought were cleared once I spot some guards from Arrendale. I sigh in relief and runs up to them panting.

"Guards! Go to the Overland's house now! The son there is getting abused by his father!" They nod and runs to where Jack is. I want to follow them, but I know I should stay here and prepare the infirmary. I sigh and walk properly through the castle gates like a Queen should. I walk up to Anna's room trying not to break down sobbing. I knock in the door gently.

"A-Anna" I say choking back tears. She opens the door almost immediately smiling like usual until she sees me.

"Elsa? What happened? I thought you went sledding with Jack?"

I sigh and look up at her "Can we talk about this in your room?" She nods and let's me through shutting the door behind me.

* * *

"So the guards should be coming back any time now?" She asks while I nod shakily.

"Oh Elsa, I really am sorry. The only thing we can do now is wait, and pray that Jack's okay." She says giving me a sympathetic look. We just sit there for a couple minutes in silence until we hear a bunch of yelling and footsteps.

"Anna, they're here, want to come?" I say standing up.

"No thank you, I'll visit him later in the day." I nod and run out of the room. I rush through the long narrow hallways to the infirmary. I gasp when I see Jack limp on one of the beds. I hold back my tears as I see the nurses starting to put one of his arms in a cast, and put ice on his wounds.

"Oh Jack, what have you gotten into this time?" I say taking his slightly larger hand into my small cool one as the nurses exit the room. I finally let the first tear slip out.

* * *

**I know it's short, sorry!**


	5. New Rooms

**Thanks for positive feedback, please favorite/follow/review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

* * *

It's been a couple of days since the incident. Thankfully Jack wasn't that that injured. He only had scrapes and bruises and a broken arm, but that was it. I sigh and put the book I was reading down on my desk. I've had so much on my mind about Jack that it's starting to stress me out. I rub my temples attempting to calm myself down. I hear someone knock on my office's door.

"Come in!" The door opens slowly, and soon I can see Jack's face. My face viably brightens at the sight of him. When the door opens all the way, I can now see Jack brought Emma with him. He was holding her hand with his one good arm.

"I'm sorry for bothering you at this time Elsa-" He starts to say but I cut him off.

"No, no it's okay! I love seeing you guys! It brightens up my day." I say and Jack visibly relaxes.

"Okay good, I just wanted to tell you that Emma and I are leaving today." I look at him bewildered.

"But Jack, where would you go?" I ask standing up from my seat walking towards the two siblings.

He shrugs "I don't know, but I don't want to burden you with having to care for us. I just have to land a job somehow, and raise enough money for a house."

"You don't have any of that now though. Besides, you can't go out in this weather!" I say gesturing to my window that you could barely see anything out of because of the blizzard.

He sighs defeated "Okay, but only till I get back onto my feet!" He says looking at me seriously. I just smile in return.

"Stay here as long as you want, just don't touch Anna and I's chocolate pile!" I say pointing an accusing finger at him. He laughs nervously and holds his hands, well hand up in surrender.

"Now let me show you guys to your room." I say and walk past them through the doorway walking into the hallways. "You coming?" He nods and walks out of my office with Emma. We walk in silence to the room they were going to be staying at. Jack and I were walking normally, and Emma well was skipping. She was a little kid, so who could blame her though. I stop when we come in front of the door. I open it and lead them into the room.

"Awesome!" The siblings shout at the same time when they see the whole room. One side was painted light blue, and the other pink. It was set up for two people already. All I had to do was re-paint, and make it fit both their personalities. Emma runs to her side of the room and jumps up and down on her bed. Both Jack and I laugh.

"Look Jack! This was just like our old room before mommy passed away!" Jack stops laughing and walks up to her whispering something in her ear. She looks down sadly and nods her head. "Yes Jack, I'm sorry I brought it up. It won't happen again." Jack smiles at her sadly and hugs her.

"It's okay, you just forgot." He lets her out of his tight embrace turning to me apolitically.

"Sorry about that, she just carried away some times." I smile at him reassuringly.

"It's okay, you guys remind me of Anna and I." Jack smiles at me nodding.

"So...Did you have these rooms specially painted for us, or is this just a really creepy coincidence?" He laughs looking at me.

I smile at him sheepishly "I kind of painted it by myself" He looks at me surprised.

"You didn't have to do that, just letting us stay hear is enough. But I guess I should give something in return..." He grins and brings me into a huge bear hug knocking the breath out of me. I blush while in his embrace, but he thankfully can't see it since my neck is snuggled into the crook of his neck breathing in his minty scent.

_Okay, there is no doubt that I'm falling for Jackson Overland. _


	6. Love Is In the Air

**Thanks for positive feedback, please follow/favorite/review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Elsa" I say smiling at her.

"No problem Jack. So what do you guys want to is today?" She asks.

"Well...Am I able to go get something from my old house?"

"What would you need from there? I thought you didn't have anything."

"I don't, just this one item." She sighs and nods

"Okay, but hurry back!" I nod and rush out the door.

* * *

When I arrive back at the castle, Emma is playing with some dolls next to Elsa who'sA doing paperwork. Great, now while they're busy I can-

"Oh hey Jack" Elsa says smiling at me. "Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Yeah I did, gotta go bye!" I say and rush through the hallways. Once I get to my room I open the door quickly and slam it closed by accident. I jump on my bed and look at the old burnt up picture in my hand. It was my mother,father,Emma, and me. That was when our family was still whole. I let a tear slip out of my eye and shake me head trying to get rid of the past.

"Jack? You okay in there?" Elsa says knocking lightly on the door. I wipe my eyes with my hands trying to hide that I was crying.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I say back

"Can I come in then?" She asks in a gentle tone

"Yeah I guess" I say and quickly hide the photo under my pillow. Soon after the bedroom door opens and Elsa appears. She walks towards me and sits down causing the bed the sink a little.

"What was up with that sudden outburst of running back there?"

"It's nothing, just something I remembered in the past" She sighs and nods understanding that I don't want to talk about it yet.

"Okay, and I have to tell you something if you don't already know."

"And what's that?"

"Do you know I have ice powers?"

"Duh, you kind of put Arrendale in this eternal winter thing and I had to keep the house warmer." I say trying to say it nicely.

"Yeah..." We sit in awkward silence not knowing what to do next.

"By the way, Anna's boyfriend Kristoff is coming over in a little bit. And if you ever do need to talk about your past, you can always come to me." She says and kisses my forehead. I look down blushing and smile at her.

"Thanks, I will." She nods and walks out if the room. I sigh and fall back onto my bead closing my eyes.

_Why is love so complicated?_

* * *

"Jack come out of your room! Kristoff's here!" I shout from the living room.

"Coming!" I hear him shout and I laugh.

"So...is he your boyfriend or what?" Kristoff asks causing me to blush and Anna to giggle.

"He's not her boyfriend, but they both like each other." I turn to her surprised.

"How would you know if Jack likes me?" I say turning to her.

"Cause he told me, and he also told me to not tell you no matter what! Whoops!" She says discovering her mistake. Kristoff face palms and I smirk.

"Well now that I know that, I can really tease him." I say smirking and Kristofs shakes his head in disbelief

"I haven't even met the guy yet, and I already feel bad for him!" Anna and I both laugh.

"Sorry I was late coming out, had to wake up sleepy head over hear." He says gesturing to Emma.

"Now this is Jack..Who is that?" He says pointing to her.

"That's Emma, Jack's little sister." He nods and walks over to Jack putting one of his hands on his good shoulder.

"I apologize in advance for what's about to happen to you." He says and Jack gives him a look like he's crazy. He looks over at the girls who just shrug innocently.

"Okay then..? What are we going to do now?" Jack asks and we all shrug.

"Well I'm getting hungry, how about you guys?" Elsa asks and everyone nods.

"Okay, let's go eat at that new restaurant!" We all agree and walk out.

* * *

"Jack, how come you didn't order anything?" I ask worriedly.

"Because I don't have any money..." He looks down ashamed avoiding everyone's eyes. He feels a hand rub his back soothingly.

"Jack, we understand. You came from a ruff past, and you need to eat! All your are is skin and bones!" I say and everyone agrees besides Jack.

"We'll buy you something" Anna offers, but he just shakes his head.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry. Buying something for Emma is enough." We all sighs sadly and give a simple 'okay'. We all eat our meal in silence, well almost a of us. I nudge Jack on the shoulder and I offer him a carrot. He smiles and takes it , and starts to eat it.


	7. Confessing

**I recommend going back to chapter 6 right now because I changed it. They never played truth or dare so Jack and Elsa aren't dating.**

**D: I don't own rotg or Frozen**

* * *

"Queen Elsa!" One of the maids said on the other side of her door.

"Yes?"

"May I come in your majesty?" Elsa groans softly and sits up on her bed rubbing her eyes tiredly. She runs her hands through her platinum blind her attempting to make it look decent.

"Yes Mary!" Mary was one of the best maids that really understood Elsa. Like an older sister in some cases. She was plump and very kind. She had short blond hair and blue eyes. The door opens, squeaking still not used to being opened. Mary smiles at her walking in, and shuts the door behind her.

"Sorry to wake you up Elsa" She says as she walks to one of Elsa's dressers putting her clothes down that were just washed.

"It's okay Mary. Is there a reason to do so though?" The maid sighs and runs her hands down her dress flattening it.

"Yes, I saw the boy and his sister in one of the rooms."

"Yea, is that a problem?"

"Not at all, but I have to warn you." She says taking a seat at the foot of the Queens' bed.

"And what would that be? He's a very nice young man who has come from a rough past."

"I know, I've seen him when he was a child and his mother was still around."

"So she did die..." Elsa whispers to herself looking at Mary. She only nods sadly.

"Yes Elsa, I was friends with his mother. She died of sickness, and she told me to take care of him for her. I thought he'd be fine with his father."

"Have you met his father!?" Elsa shouts before covering her mouth hoping she didn't wake Jack.

"Yes I have, he was a really nice man."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"Well, he used to play with Jack all the time. Tell him bed time stories, go fishing with him. Anything the little boy desired! He would even give his own life for his family. But when his wife died, Jack was only eight at them and Emma was only six months old. He blamed the death of her on him. Jack being only that young believed him." She takes a deep breath and makes eye contact with me.

"He started to waste all his money on beer and drugs. He came home sober and beat Jack. This was the usual routine for a couple of years. And Jack always made sure Emma was safe from him."

"Why didn't you stop him!?"

"I never knew at the time. That is until he punched Jack so hard that he fell unconscious. That was when I visited them to give some of my leftover stew. I took Jack and Emma away from that house. When I offered Jack to stay with me he refused. I didn't know why, and told him at least stay the night. But in the morning he had already left." She finishes.

"Thanks for telling my life story" A voice remarks from the doorway. We both turn our heads and see Jack.

"She had to know eventually honey." Mary says and holds her arms out for a hug which he happily accepts and let's his tears flow freely. She shushes him and rubs his back.

"It's okay, but what I really wanted to tell you two was that you can't be together."

"What?" Jack looks up from her chest.

"We're not together anyways..." Elsa says clearly confused.

"I know, just warning you in advance. You need to marry a king, not a random boy." Jack looks at her, his eyes had two different emotions. Sadness, and anger.

"Why are you saying this!? You know what day it is, and yet you're making me feel worse! I thought you were supposed to be like a second mother to me!" Jack says angrily pulling away from her embrace and running out the door to his room.

"Mary.." Elsa starts to say but she cuts me off.

"No it's okay. And I know you two won't listen to me and probably will date in the future. Just please be careful with Jack. And if you haven't noticed before, Jack has nightmares of his past mostly every night." She says before exciting the room.

* * *

**Elsa's Pov:**

I stand outside Jack's door hearing his choked sobs. I knock on the door gently.

"Go away Mary, I don't want to see you." Jack's hoarse voice says from the other side of the room.

"It's not Mary, it's Elsa. Can I come in?" There's a long silence before the door unlocks. When I open the door, I wish I could close it. There on the bed is a red face tear stained Jack looking at a picture.

"It's rude to stare Elsie." He says laughing dryly. She sighs and sits next to him.

"About earlier Jack, what were you talking about when you said, 'you know what today is.'" He takes a deep breath and hands her the photo he was holding.

"It's the day my mother died" He says quietly looking down at his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Jack."

"She was suppose to be my second mother...She's turning into my father! Nice at first, then their true personality shows.." He says darkly before starting to cry again.

"That's not true Jack. She cares for you"

After I say that I whisper sweet nothings in his ear and pull him to my chest. His crying slows down and soon is replaced with soft snoring. I laugh quietly and gently lift his head off of me and replace the empty space with a pillow. I smile at him softly and run my hand through his brown locks.

"Don't worry Jack, the worst is over now."

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite**


	8. Nightmares

**Thanks for positive feedback. Please follow/favorite/review **

**D: I don't own rotg or** **Frozen **

* * *

_"Mom?" I ask looking at the women in front of me._

_"Yes my son, it's me." She says in her soft soothing voice._

_"B-But you're dead! You shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here!" I say looking at her, holding back my tears. She looked the same since I last saw her before she got sick. Her short brown hair that fell perfectly on her shoulders, her warm brown eyes. _

_"It's okay to cry Jack, just come to your mom." I shake my head knowing what will happen._

_"No, I can't. You'll leave me like you do every night." I say not even a whisper, yet she hears me._

_"Not this time, just come here. Give me a hug, I missed you!" She pleads holding out her arms waiting for me to give in. I always do, even though I know what will happen if I do. And she knows it too. I walk towards her, and hold out my arms also. Once I get to her she wraps her arms around me tightly bringing me into a big bear hug. I smile into the hug and return it liking the feeling of her body heat radiating off of her like she was really there. All too soon everything disappeared and is replaced with darkness, leaving me alone yet again._

_"Hello?" I call out, there's no reason to. I walk around in the nothingness waiting for that creature to come out. But instead I see Elsa smiling at me. I smile at her and reaching out to her with his arms stretched waiting for a hug. The atmosphere around us changes. We're now in Arrendale with the sun shining bright above us. _

_"I love you so much Elsa" I suddenly blurt out._

_'Where did that come from?'_

_She smiles and leans in for a kiss which I happily follow her lead. When our lips meet, it was the best thing that I have ever felt in my whole life. Our lips moved in synch until she decided to deepen the kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist bringing her closer up against my chest. She wraps her arms around my neck and brings me down to her more. Her hands start to travel down my back causing me to shiver at the feeling._

_"Elsa?" I question softly. She ignores me and slides her hand up into my shirt and runs her nails down my Back as we continue to kiss. It doesn't bother me at all until she starts to dig her nails a little deeper. The scene around us darkened and turn to her ice castle that she showed me. This continued every passing second as her nails finally broke some of my skin. I hiss in pain and pull away quickly._

_"What's the matter Jack? I thought you loved me? Why don't you want to kiss me?" She asks innocently, running her fingers through my hair._

_"I-I do Elsa! That just hurt when you started to dig your nails into my skin."_

_"So you don't like the way I do things then? Because I always do that whenever I kissed someone in the past." This wasn't like Elsa at all..._

_"Just don't do it that hard anymore" I try to reason, but she refuses me argument._

_"Wait a minute...You said I hurt you! I might her you like I did with Anna!" She says frightened walking away. I hug her from behind and kiss the top of her head._

_"No you won't! You have so much more control over your powers now Elsa." I say as she pulls away from my hug. _

_"Anything's possible Jack. You have to leave now, and never return so I won't hurt you." Elsa says walking away._

_"No Elsa stop please! I don't want to be left alone again!" I yell running in front if her._

_"I said go Jack" She says sternly_

_"No, make me" I say stubbornly_

_"Fine, but you asked for it" She says bringing her hands up pointing then at me._

_"You wouldn't dare" I say confidently _

_"Try me" She says before sparks of ice form in her hands and she sends them at me. My eyes widen and try to dodge the attack, but fails as the blast hits my heart._

* * *

He sits up in bed breathing in racked breaths holding into his blue bed sheets with a death grip.

_That was weird...I've never had that nightmare before. But then again, I didn't know Elsa back then either._

He rubs his eyes tiredly and gets up out of his warm bed. He places one of his hands on his forehead and feels the sweat that had built there while he had the nightmare. Jack shakes his brown hair trying to rid the nightmare out if his head, but only made his hair messier if that was even possible. He sighs and groggily walks out if the room into the living room where everyone was. Well Anna, Elsa, and Emma. They turn their heads to smile at him and say 'good morning' but frown instead.

"Uh...Jack?" Anna asks

"Yeah?" He replies rubbing the dark circles under his eyes.

"It doesn't look like you slept well? Is there something wrong?" Elsa asks and he shakes his head.

"Nothing, just went to sleep late. That's all." He smiles at the two sisters reassuringly before walking back into his room to get changed. The sisters heads immediately turn to his younger sibling as he's out of eye sight.

"Do you know what that'a about?" Elsa asks. Emma just sighs and shakes her head disappointingly like a parent with their children when they've done something wrong.

"Anna has a reason not to know, but you don't Elsa. Mary told you that Jack has nightmares every night. But that one tonight looked worse then the others. it must've been something this time." She says.

"What are they usually about?" Anna asks.

"Well usually it's about our mother asking Jack for a hug, and he always accepts obviously since he misses her. But then she suddenly starts to yell at him telling him that her death was his fought and she wish she never had him. And in the end this dark figure tells him all these negative things about him Making him feel worthless, but I'm always there to cheer him up. They all started when father started to beat Jack." Emma finishes

"Wow..." Both sisters reply and Emma nods.

"Yep, that's about it...I should probably check in him." Emma says before running down the hallways to her older sibling.


	9. Siblings

**Hey guys! Fanfiction** **changed it up on how you type your chapter there. So I'm typing this on notes now. Sorry for not updating this in a LONG time. I don't own ROTG or Frozen **

* * *

I sat up on my bed abruptly when I heard my stomach growl. It echoed loudly throughout the room into the thick silence that was in the night. Everyone in the entire kingdom was asleep besides me. I turned my head to the left trying to see any signs that I woke my sister up with my hunger, but thankfully I still here her softly snoring. I silently thank the gods for making her a deep sleeper.

My stomach lets out another growl from the lack of food that it desires. I sigh and rest my scrawny hands on my underweight stomach. The last time I ate was probably two weeks ago. No one needed to know that though. They think that I have a virus or something that's causing me not to be hungry. But of course they're wrong. I'm not eating because I don't have money. Elsa,Anna, and Kristoff have offered to buy me something but I always refuse and reply with the same answer.

'No thanks. Buy something for Emma instead of me.' They all just nodded unconvinced, but followed my order. "Why can't life just be easy?" I whisper to myself, and look into the darkness that surrounds me. I look out the window besides my bed. It was the only source of light in the room. The moon shined brightly in the night sky. Starts glittering around it like they were worshiping the moon as their king. Not even that can comfort my loneliest. Even if it did, I can't go to sleep. Sleep is bad to me while it's good to others. Others crave sleep, I demise it. The door opens slowly and light seeps through the little crack that it provided.

"Jack? You okay?" A soft voice whispers, and walks in cautiously like one wrong move could end her life. Once the door opens all the way and more light comes in, I recognize the figure.

"Anna?" I say softly looking at her bewildered. She nods and comes closer. I see that she's wearing her pink night gown with white on the bottom. Her hair is like a rats nest, how she untangles it is beyond me. "Why are you here? You should be asleep." I say to her.

"Look who's talking. You need to sleep too!" She whispers a little too loud, but thankfully no one hears it. I sigh and stand up trying not to make any noise, but fail when I here the floor boards squeak under my weight. We both wince at the noise in the quiet atmosphere.

"Just go back to bed Anna. I'm fine. I'll go to bed in a little bit." I say trying to reassure her. She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at me.

"No, I'm staying in here till you go to bed." She says stubbornly walking over to my bed. She plops down and pats the comforters already making herself comfy. She obviously wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. I sigh and walk back to my bed sitting next to her. It shifts down towards me since I'm heavier then her. We sit there in silence till I interrupt it.

"Why do you care?" I say suddenly turning to her. She turns to face me and surprise is written all over her features.

"Care about what?" She says playing dumb.

"You know what Anna. Stop playing dumb." I say not amused raising a eye brow.

"Fine." She says sighing and leaning back onto the bed. "I care because Elsa cares!"

"That's it?" I says slightly hurt that she only cares because her sister does.

"No..." Anna says sitting up again so she's looking directly at me now. "I care because...Ever since I met you and your sister...You guys are like my siblings! I love her as a younger sister, and you as a younger brother."

"I'm only a month younger then you!" I protest. She smirks and jabs a finger at my chest.

"Still counts younger bro" She laughs while I pout, but eventually can't resist and laugh with her. "But seriously, you guys are like my siblings." She says smiling sincerely at me which I return. She opens her arms wide waiting for a hug. "My arms are getting tired..." She says complaining jokingly. I laugh and return the hug.

"Thanks Anna." I say when we pull away. She smiles and stands up from the bed making it creak at the weight loss. She brushes her hands up and down her dress trying to her rid of the newly formed wrinkles. She walks to the hallway and starts to shut the door.

"Night younger bro" She says sweetly, but you can still hear the playfulness in her tone.

"Night older sis" I tease back before finally laying back into my bed thinking about my new family. That night for the first time, I didn't have a nightmare.


	10. Pancakes

"Jack wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Emma says jumping up and down on her older brother's bed. He groaned and put his pillow over his face hoping to block out the annoying noise.

"Emma go away! It's too early to be awake." Jack groaned into his pillow, starting to drift back into his slumber.

Emma suddenly stops jumping, and Jack sighs in relief thinking she finally left him alone. That is until she hopped right on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Emma!" He chocked out before sitting up abruptly.

"Yes! You're finally up! I thought I was going to have to get some water to pour on you." The younger sibling says giggling. Jack rolls his eyes and swiftly slides to his right, and gets off his bed. He stretches his arms out wide, and let's out a big yawn.

"Anyways, is there a reason you woke me up so early?" He says rubbing his eyes, still trying to wake himself up.

"Yeah silly! It's the first day of school!" She says jumping off his bed, and running in front of him. He groans and throws his head back.

"Great, where did the Summer go?" He asks to no one in particular.

"Elsa's making breakfast downstairs now. She's making your favorite." Emma says excitedly, completely ignoring his question. Jack smirks and walks with her to the staircase.

"I bet I could beat you there!" He challenges smirking at her. She grins back and nods.

"It's on!" She shouts before taking off like a rocket down the stairs, Jack closely behind. Being the good brother he is, he let's her win.

"I won!" She shouts triumphantly before racing into the kitchen full speed.

"Careful!" Elsa shouts when she sees the little girl. Jack comes into her sight laughing.

"So I heard you're making pancakes?" He asks happily. She doesn't look up and nods.

"You've heard correct" Elsa says.

"Are they almost done?" Jack whines taking a seat at the table.

Elsa sighs, "No Jack, be patient!"

"I swear, I'm never having kids like Jack" She mumbles to herself. Once Jack hears her turn everything off he sighs happily.

"Finally! You move as fast as a turtle!" He laughs. Jack already has his plate set out, and is pounding on the old wooden table with his fist making it squeak.

"Jack stop doing that! You're going to break it!" Emma complains as Elsa puts two pancakes on each of their plates.

"Oh shut up pancake face." Jack laughs.

"What do you mean by that monkey butt?" Elsa starts to walk to the side of Emma, about to give her the syrup.

"This is what I mean" Jack says smirking as he throws the pancake at her, but she ducks just in time. So instead it hits Elsa.

Time freezes, besides Jack gulping down his pancakes quickly.

"Bye Elsa! See you at school!" Jack says rushed before running out the door. The pancake eventually slides off Elsa's face, and onto the floor.

"Let me guess, you're going to get him back at school?" Emma says taking a bite of her pancake.

Elsa nods smirking. "You have no idea"


	11. Jack jr

Elsa smirks as she stuffs Jack's favorite bear in her book bag. It was wearing matching clothes as Jack was today.

She was currently sitting at the desk in the middle of the classroom. The teacher was sitting at her desk, and the late bell was about to ring.

_ "Where the heck is Jack?"_ Elsa thinks.

He was supposed to be in her homeroom, he's probably late. The bell starts to go off, and Jack runs in. His hair messier than usual, and all his books out of order in his arms, some about to fall out of his grasp.

"Sorry I'm late! I couldn't open my locker, and then it was jammed-"

"No need to explain Overland, I'm used to you being late. Please just take a seat. But next time you're late I won't be so easy on you." Mrs. Crocker warns, pointing a bony finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He says, probably didn't even hear a thing she said. He looked around the room for a open seat, and smiles when he sees on next to me.

I smirk, _"Worst decision he could've made."_ I think to myself.

He slams his books on the desk, and sits down heavily on the chair making it creak. "Okay class, we're going to do something different today. You will each have the option to say something about a classmate, but it must be appropriate." The teacher says, the last part mostly directed to Jack who smirks. "Any volunteers?" I immediately raise my hand, and the teacher looks at me surprised. "Go ahead Elsa." She instructs.

"Well, I have something to say about Jackson Overland." I say standing up, bringing out the teddy bear. "This is Jack jr. and Jack dresses him up all the time! He even cuddles with him, and practices his kisses with him." She states, laughing slightly. The whole class bursts out into laughs, but some girls swoon at Jack. Thinking it was cute.

"Thank you for sharing that with us Elsa, it was...interesting." Mrs. Crocker says, laughing herself.

Meanwhile, Jack is crouched down in his seat; blushing like a mad man. He turns to me, and glares while I laugh sticking my tongue out at him.

* * *

"Jack, can we go outside and play in the leaves?" Emma asks excitedly, jumping up and down. Jack laughs, and ruffles her hair making it messy. She pouts, and claws his hand away.

"Well?"

He smirks, "Of course munchkin!" He stands up stretching his lanky limbs. "Want to race outside?"

"When don't I take a challenge from you?" She asks grinning.

He shrugs, "I dunno, but let's...GO!" He shouts taking off ahead of her. He laughs and keeps running, "You'll never catch up shorty! Neve-OOff!" He runs into something hard, falling to the ground. Jack hears someone else groaning beneath him, and opens his eyes. "Elsa!" He screeches shocked.

She looks up, "Jack? What have I told you about racing in the house!" She scolds.

"Eww! Get a room you two!" A young voice shouts from besides them.

"Emma!" They both shout, turning as red as a strawberry. Jack quickly getting off of Elsa.

"N-nothing was happening! I just ran into her!" He shouts nervously, and she smirks.

"Oh something happened alright," She takes a step out the door, "I beat you in the race." She says grinning, and running out into the Fall air.


End file.
